


"As You Wish"

by mysticmikalla



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmikalla/pseuds/mysticmikalla





	"As You Wish"

Jumin Han liked to be in control of things.

Whether it was taking charge of a business deal or leading you into an elegant waltz, your husband was inclined to do things his way. He was an expert at alluring those around him to fulfill his desires, all while guaranteeing them utmost satisfaction as well.

You had gathered this from all the times he touched you, from every single time he guided your movements and enticed moments of bliss. He never failed to give you exactly what you wanted, craved for, all while maintaining his control. And you loved it. His dominance, his devotion when it came to satisfying you. You adored how expertly his fingers moved against you, making you squirm with pleasure under him while he found his own watching by you.

But you also loved to watch him writhe under you.

His hands gripped the fabric of his pants when your fingers grazed over the hem of his boxers, right where his happy trail disappeared. Your hands were cold, but Jumin couldn’t deny the fire they ignited on his skin as they moved against him. They were a bit too close, a bit too tempting for office hours, but Jumin was completely wrapped around your fingers, powerless against your seduction tactics.

“I understand what you’re saying.” His voice was strained. Trying to keep the person on the other end of the phone call from figuring out what went on in his office during his breaks was quite the challenge once your hands found themselves on his thigh, caressing him slowly, “The proposal will follow as planned.”

You adjusted yourself on his lap so that you were straddling him on the leather chair of his office, knees were on either side of his torso. Jumin detected a glint of mischief mixed with lust in your eyes as they bore into his. That same lust mirrored in his own features, but the businessman found himself unable to vocalize it at that moment.

You continued to play with the waistband of his underwear. The hand that rested on your thigh moved to your ass, squeezing it in want, in frustration at his inability to respond to your taunts as he so wished.

“I don’t see how that could work.” Jumin rested his head back, eyes fluttering shut while he tried to focus on the words spoken to him through the phone. He tried to stray his mind away from the feeling of yours hands unbuttoning his shirt, moving underneath it and dragging along his naked chest-“It’s a risk at best.”

Down his torso, “Well then-”

Traveling along his waist…

“-I supposed we could-”

Teasing down his happy trail,

“Discuss the details-” Jumin took in a sharp breath. And when your fingers slipped under his boxers, he grabbed your wrist, forbidding you to go down further, “I apologize, something just came up. I’m afraid we’ll have to reschedule the meeting to a later date.”

He was surprised at the look of dismay you gave him.

“Don’t reschedule.” You purred in his ear, low enough so the other line didn’t hear, but just enough to earn a shudder from him, a familiar warmth settling in his stomach. He squeezed you tighter.

Jumin covered the phone with his free hand, “I thought you wanted me to reschedule the meeting so could have more time to ourselves?”

“I change my mind,” you kissed his jaw, “This is more fun.”

“Please give me a minute, Mr Sung,” Jumin cleared his throat, and in your ear he whispered, “There is less than fifteen minutes until the meeting.”

With a smirk that Jumin could only classify as roguish, you hummed in his ear, “That should be more than enough time.”

Jumin was a man who liked to take his time; nothing he ever did was half-assed. It was either meticulously done, planned to the very last detail or not at all. But as you kissed his jaw, trailing down his neck slowly while your hands charmed over his body, he was eager to let you do things you way, and sloppy and messily as you pleased.

Just this once.

“Try to last that long, won’t you?”

He let out a breathy laugh as you sucking the skin of his neck, only lightly so as to not to leave a dark mark against its pale surface. The words being spoken to him on the phone went ignored as Jumin focused on his growing erection against the warmth in between your legs.

As tempting as you were, he was confident he could last until the end of this phone call. Just until he could hang up and take you as you wished, without regarding who might hear your screams of ecstasy.

His hands were on the nape of your neck, momentarily demanding your attention away from his neck, “You’re going to need to do better than that if you intend on leaving a mark.”

“Mr. Han?”

“Yes, Mr. Sung. The meeting will go as planned,” he cleared his throat, “In room 109, indeed.”

The baritone of his voice vibrated under your lips. Better, huh? It wasn’t your intention to leave a mark, especially not before such an important business meeting. But the daring of his tone made you hungry for the challenge.

Your lips ghosted over his neck for a moment before taking his skin in between your teeth, pleased with the sharp intake of his breath. Again he placed his hand over the phone so his words were solely heard by you, “Harder.”

Jumin had a firm grip on the hair at the nape of your neck, his frustration growing increasingly more bothersome as your lips left his skin and connected again, searching for that spot you knew he loved.

“Don’t just kiss me, MC. Taste me.”

Your lips hovered right under his jaw, “As you wish.”

And just like that, Jumin was at your mercy. His grip on your ass tightened once you found the spot, sucking as harshly as it would take to leave a mark, to claim him as your own. His cologne mingled with that natural smell of his skin you so adored, and you found that he was right; you wanted to taste him, you needed to. You ran your tongue along his skin in between your lips, a groan escaping his lips as your hips began to roll firmly against him.

“Now, now,” the enticement of your whisper made the hairs on the back of his neck rise with anticipation, “You have to be quiet. You wouldn’t want Mr Sung to hear, would you?”

He knew what game you played, of silence and temptation, of torturous yet blissful denial. Jumin was all too familiar with it. He would often have his hands in between your legs during high-class dinner parties and his mouth on your breasts inside the not-so-classy coat closet of the charity parties, daring you to make a sound. He found his own satisfaction by denying you your own, by watching how easily he could send you over the edge when and if he so pleased. He enjoyed testing how far he could push you until you caved and gave yourself away.

And now, he smiled to himself, you were going to do the same to him.

Pressing yourself harder on him, you felt his erection grow against your core. You ached for him, you ached for something only he could give you. And he wanted to feel you, too, without the barrier of clothing to stop him from fully satisfying both your cravings.

But the fabric of clothing added a friction to your movements, making that ache for him deliciously frustrating. You rubbed yourself along his length, smiling against his neck at how shaky his voice got and shallow his breathing was as he tried to keep his composure for the sake of the phone call.

It wa getting increasingly harder for Jumin to answer Mr Sung’s questions. You picked up your pace, more aggressively grinding your sex with his, the heat pooling in his stomach rising by each stroke of your arousal against his cock. Your breathing became unsteady as you moved, both his hands now on your hips to guide your movements and press you harder on him.

Your body begged for more, your center throbbing for satisfaction. Frustrated moans escaped your lips as you came closer, rubbed him harder, faster. You hooked your arms around Jumin’s neck, pressing your chest against his and bringing your lips to his, stealing his reply from the phone.

“I need-” you panted against his lips, “I need you to fuck me.”

He was so close, so tempted to do as you wished, to feel you completely. You felt so warm on him, the sight of you begging for him as he grew hard for you aroused him further, his cock twitching in his pants as you nudged it further. It took everything in him to keep the line going, to not pull down your skirt and take you hard against his desk. To rip your shirt open so he could see your skin flushed as he pleasured you, again and again and again.

He swallowed, cursing silently at how much harder it was to endure this, your sweet torture.

The chair creaked under both your weights and movement, mixing with your pants and low moans, adding to the forbidden yet erotic vibe of his office. For a moment you wondered if Mr Sung could hear you whispered begs, but in the next, you didn’t care. The feel of him hard in between your legs, sending waves of pleasure through your body made you lose yourself in him.

“Harder, please, I need-”

But Jumin couldn’t get himself to move and take you as you wanted despite your begs; he was enjoying this too much. The rubbing of your center with his throbbing cock underneath his clothes was a new sensation, and it thrilled him. It thrilled him to see how deep your blush was, the cress between your browns as your face contorted in pleasure, the biting of your lip to keep from crying out, the soaking of your panties underneath your skirt on him. He didn’t want you to stop. Not when he was so close. Not when it was this good.

“Mr Sung,” he breathed, his voice lost among his pants, “I’m afraid I’ll have to hang up now.”

Before waiting for a reply, Jumin hung up and tossed his phone on the desk. His attention was now solely yours. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and you could feel it underneath the palm of your hand as it lay flat on his chest. You moved it down until it found his bulge, and along with the movement of your hips, you began to caress it, pumping it vigorously and watching his expression change as his composure fell crumbled completely.

Your smile was triumphant upon feeling his grip on you tighten, thrusting his hips up to add even more friction between you. Heat began to rise up his stomach as you increased your movements, sloppily riding his hot erection as your climax grew closer, chanting his name in between ardent kisses.

Jumin felt his body glow as the sensation crept up his entire body, threatening to spill at any moment. You couldn’t stop now, he couldn’t lose this feeling when he was so close and you were so delicious.

“Mmmf…J-Jumin, I-”

“Keep going.” He begged in a grunt, attempting to guide your movements so you hit all the right spots. You looked so exquisite like this, hair a mess from his fingers desperately raking through it, clinging to your forehead with the thin layer of sweat he earned from you, flushed with the pleasure he gave you. Being more than happy to oblige, you touched your core firmly with his, your hands assisting his pleasure as well as your own. The crashing waves of his orgasm overwhelmed him, destroying what was left of his self-control. His hand was now on your hip while the other roughly massaged your breast, earning a moan from you. You buried your face in on his neck, crying out from your nearing orgasm.

Jumin felt his hips twitch, toes curling when he was pushed over the edge. The wetness from his high soaked against your own, and he grunted loudly as he came. Desperate for your own satisfaction, you kept your movements going, over stimulating him and making his teeth sink into your shoulder and fingers dig in your sides in bliss. He muttered a few cuss words as his hips buckled, the sounds of his satisfaction winning a final thrust of your hips and an explosion of pleasure to course through you. You cried his name as the splintering orgasm consumed you, knees hugging him tightly while your muscles tensed with teeming pleasure.

The exhaustion of your body then overcame you, and you collapsed into him, relishing the glowing of the post-orgasm euphoria. He wrapped his arms around you, hugging you closer to him. His breathing matched your own, heavy and shallow. At that moment, it was impossible not to feel the deep connection between you two, the love and attraction that went beyond just the physical. Your heart fluttered happily when he caressed your hair, placing an affectionate kiss on your shoulder.

“I don’t know how I am supposed to make it to the meeting in this state.” He rasped, shifting in place, all too aware of the sticky mess you made him do in his pants. You smiled against his neck, admiring the deep purple mark successfully left on his skin.

“You have a few minutes to catch your breath.”

He let out a low chuckle, “My breathing will be fine, it’s my attire I’m concerned with.”

Suddenly embarrassed, you hid your face deeper in the nape of his neck, trying not to think about the warmth of his cum soaking your leg, “Oh…I-I brought you an extra pair from home.”

He lightly pushed you back so he could stare at you. Jumin was amused as he took in the deep red of your blush and averting of your gaze, “You planned this.” It wasn’t a question. It had always been one of your fantasies, to have him like that, in a place he was used to having so much control but not granting him any. “Can’t say I’m completely against you coming to pay me a visit again tomorrow.”

“Would you like that?”

“I would love that, my love.”

“Then,” you pecked his lips, “As you wish.”


End file.
